


Dangerous Animals

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Fan tribute to the "mortal enemies" Buffy and Spike. Originally posted to YouTube in 2013.





	Dangerous Animals




End file.
